


this school has doomed us all

by brofloskis



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, also i love oumota, first fic so im goin with somethin simple, group chat fic so, regular school fellas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brofloskis/pseuds/brofloskis
Summary: kaede: The school made me make this, we can just ignore this if you all want!saihara: oh nosaihara: what have you done-ouma changed the name to ‘eliot rogers fanclub’-





	1. kaedes fatal mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they regret the chat, talk about music, and wait for oumota to be canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please listen to all the artists mentioned in this they’re all great thanks bbs

-kaede added: amami, hoshi, tojo, angie, tenko, korekiyo, miu, gonta, ouma, kaito, kiibo, tsumugi, himiko, maki and saihara-

5:54 PM

kaede: The school made me make this, we can just ignore this if you all want!

saihara: oh no

saihara: what have you done

-ouma changed the name to ‘eliot rogers fanclub’-

angie: Auta doesn’t like that name!

ouma: you have your god, i have mine.

gonta: Gonta want to know who Eliot Rogers is!

ouma: ill think youll like him, he’s a true gentleman!

gonta: Gonta will look him up!

gonta: ouma lied.

gonta: Eliot Rogers not true gentleman

ouma: D:

himiko: ive found the 1 mistake my magic cant fix

kaede: I’m sorry! The school made me!

himiko: we could have gotten rid of ouma

kaede: That’s mean! Plus, Mr. Kirigiri said whole class!

ouma: D:

ouma: @kaito pls help they’re being mean

kaito: im not helping you

ouma: he speaks in the sacred chat

kaito: can we change the name??

ouma: no.

-kaito changed the name to ‘no more ouma’-

ouma: yøü šhæłł pęrïśh

kiibo: I thought Kaito and Ouma were friends?

kaito: no

ouma: no

kiibo: But I heard Kaede talking about how much you guys liked each other?

kaede: Kiibo, we don’t need to talk about what I said.

kaito: i don’t like that fucking gremlin

ouma: @tojo protect me

tojo: Stop making fun of Ouma or else he’ll never leave me alone.

korekiyo: all in favor of kaito definitely lying about hating ouma say i

angie: i

gonta: i

himiko: i

kiibo: i

kaede: i

tojo: i

maki: i

miu: i

amami: i

hoshi: i

saihara: i

tenko: i

tsumugi: i

kaito: you’re all filthy

ouma: lets give the people what the people want kaito

kaito: no

maki: i second that no

kaito: thank you makiroll!

maki: nevermind it’s a yes

kaito: this is a scam

ouma: are you warming up to lil ol me?? :3

maki: never you furry

ouma: D:

miu: stop fucking doing that you furry

ouma: fuck you mom don’t tell me how to live my life

ouma: it’s NOT a faze

amami: vietnam flashbacks to when i was emo

amami: still have the piercings, and still love them, but someone needed to stop me from listening to mcr 

hoshi: do you,,,,,

hoshi: by chance,,,,,,,

hoshi: still indulge in mrc, on occasion?

amami: ...

amami: one might say that

hoshi: perhaps we could,,,

hoshi: indulge together?

amami: id say that’s a fine idea.

hoshi: :)

amami: :)

tenko: you disgusting pigs

tenko: mice is for satanists

hoshi: :(

amami: :(

-private message: saihara to tsumugi-

saihara: was amami flirting with hoshi?????

tsumugi: no saihara, they were being friendly

saihara: but maybe a little too friendly?????

saihara: oh my god they’re probably already dating

tsumugi: saihara, it is so completely obvious that amami has a crush on you and somehow, despite the fact you’re a detective, you’ve yet to figure that out

saihara: well like

saihara: he’s great

saihara: too great for me

saihara: so there’s no way he likes me

tsumugi: you ignorant slut

-no more ouma-

angie: you guys listen to mcr???

amami: angie??? a former emo????

hoshi: an unexpected aly, but a welcome one at that.

hoshi: we’ve gathered in my room. come now, angie.

angie: :3

gonta: Gonga would like knowing what MCR mean?

himiko: dunno, 1 of their stupid emo bands

hoshi: stupid????????

amami: emo?????????

angie: bands??????????

kiibo: Himiko, I think you’ve upset them!

hoshi: mice has helped me through so much you don’t even know, it has everything that relates to how i feel and it always makes me feel better when i listen to it

amami: their songs are just????? so good????? and im so sad?????? they split up??????

angie: Auta introduced me to them and ever since they’ve had a special place in my heart :3

gonta: Gonta thinks they’re scary!

angie: Auta says mcr will corrupt gontas soul

gonta: No more mcr for Gonta.

kaede: I could never reallt get into MCR, but I do really like P!ATD

kaito: i,,,,,

kaito: i love,,,,,

kaito: brendon urie,,,,,,,

kaede: Oh my goodness, really?? What’s your favorite album?

kaito: death of a bachelor all the way bb

kaede: Personally, I think their first album is the best!

kaito: it’s great, but death of a bachelor will forever have it beat

kaito: until their new album comes out because honestly all ive heard is bops from it so far

tojo: MCR > P!ATD

kaito: mom,,,,,

kaede: why,,,,,,

hoshi: would you like to join us, tojo?

tojo: I would not be opposed.

ouma: are we going to ignore the fact mom was emo??

ouma: also,,, what ab joji????

ouma: he’s not emo but,, yum, you know?

korekiyo: who the hell is joji?

ouma: ŸØŪ ÅBŠŌŁÛTĘ BÂFŌÔŃ

korekiyo: one of his songs is called ‘worldstar money?’

ouma: you listen to some ‘i crave death’ headass shit so you can’t talk

korekiyo: i suppose you’re right

korekiyo: he’s not bad.

ouma: :D

maki: does anyone listen to blackbear?

ouma: i do!!

maki: i don’t anymore

ouma: D:

miu: you fuckin emos, i listen to real music

ouma: like what, skank

miu: rich brian and xxxtentacion

ouma: checkmate

ouma: i do as well

miu: nvm i don’t

ouma: fine fiends, ill just have better music taste then you guys

amami: you guys realize ouma isn’t that bad right?

hoshi: you take a break from singing along to cemetery drive for that

ouma: thank you amami!

amami: np! and kaito would agree!

kaito: shut up

amami: you didn’t deny it

kaito: shut up x 2

-private message: ouma to amami-

ouma: he didn’t say no

ouma: he didn’t,,,, sya,,,,,, no

amami: HE LIKES YOU, OUMA

amami: MAKE YOUR FUCKING MOVE

ouma: her bash my face in

amami: NO HE WOULDNT

amami: HE LOVES YOU

ouma: whatever, stonky

amami: D:

-no more ouma-

hoshi: amami you stupid slut

hoshi: you should have hid your phone better

hoshi: why is ouma all worried about if kaito likes him or not??

kaito: what??

amami: what??

ouma: what??

-private message: kaito to amami-

kaito: what does hoshi mean??

amami: um...

amami: look..

amami: ouma likes you. a lot. and it makes him really sad you don’t like him. but it’s FUCKING OBVIOUS YOU DO SO MAKE YOUR FUCKING MOVE AND ASK HIM OUT.

kaito: what?? ew no i don’t like him like that

amami: kaito,,,

kaito: ..

kaito: ok whatever, fine i do. just don’t tell anyone.

amami: MAKE YOUR MOVE.

amami: OUMA FUCKING LOVES YOU.

kaito: ..

kaito: ill consider..

amami: Ÿ Ę Š

kaito: stop yourself.

-no more ouma-

saihara: you guys both know we all know you guys like each other, right?

ouma: we don’t

kaito: we don’t

amami: sure, that’s a cool theory

ouma: ):

tenko: wait did we just figure out how to make ouma stop being a furry??

amami: ??

tenko: he didn’t use his D: thing

tenko: he did :(

ouma: you’ll never stop me >:3

tenko: god ducking damnit

tsumugi: i can make you a fur suit, ouma.

ouma: my fursona is garfield, can you attach the tail? inserting it yourself is such a hassle!

tsumugi: sorry, can’t make one anymore! i died!

ouma: D:

tenko: fucking STOP.


	2. oumota fanservice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the title nerds

3:15 AM

angie: Auta spoke to me

himiko: it’s 3:15

himiko: why are you awake? and what did auta say?

angie: Auta gave me a dream and i woke up to tell everyone! 

angie: and Auta said that oumota will become something one day :3

kiibo: Whats oumota?

angie: ouma and kaitos ship name!

kiibo: I thought they didn’t like each other?

himiko: u dumb idiot

himiko: they secretly wanna date each other

kiibo: Oh!

kiibo: Why don’t they tell each other

himiko: cuz it’s embarassing

kiibo: But I thought they both liked each other?

angie: they do

kiibo: Humans are strange

kaito: i

kaito: dont

kaito: like

kaito: that

kaito: gremlin

kiibo: They why are Himiko and Angie saying you do?

kaito: i dunno

kaito: they want it to be true ig

himiko: it is true, idiot

angie: Auta damned idiot :3

kaito: im not an idiot

kaito: just

kaito: don’t like ouma

ouma: D:

kaito: stop doing that face

ouma: D:

himiko: gay

kaito: no

ouma: no

korekiyo: you have weird taste in men, kaito

kaito: i don’t even like dick

korekiyo: just because you don’t like dick doesn’t mean your gay

korekiyo: just means your a top

kaito: shit

kaito: you figured out my way of sorta telling the truth

kaito: y’all,, i got a confession,,,,

kaito: im bi

korekiyo: we know

ouma: we know

himiko: we know

angie: we know

kaito: D:

kaito: shit

ouma: so you secretly like my face OwO

kaito: don’t ever do that again ouma

ouma: OwO

kaito: i fucking hate this gc

ouma: then leave

kaito: no

kaito: id miss all the fun

korekiyo: “there’s no other way to talk to you ouma”

kaito: for the last time

kaito: i DONT liKE ouma

maki: oh my fucking god

maki: you were talking about his ass yesterday and how cute he was. now shut up so i can sleep

ouma: WHAT

kaito: FUCK YOU MAKI

kaito: DID NOTHING OF THE SORT

maki: yes i did. now shut up so i can sleep.

kaito: didn’t do that

korekiyo: sureeee

kaito: at least i didn’t fuck my sister

korekiyo: touché

kiibo: Does that mean you admit to talking about Oumas behind?

ouma: why, you were taking about lil ol me?

kaito: no. i. wasn’t.

miu: kaito, we ALL know you like shit on your dick

kaito: yeah, we already went over that miu: *we ALL know you want that little shit in your dick kaito: literally stop kaito: i do not

amami: -screenshots of ouma confessing his love-

kaito: WHAT

kaito: WAIT WHAT HOLY FUCK

-ouma left the chat-

kaito: WAIT NO SHIT

kaito: I REALLT DID LIKE HIM

amami: we’ll go get your man!

kaito: wish me luck bois, im goin in

angie: YES

himiko: FINALLY

maki: oh my fucking god, SLEEP

-private message kaito >ouma-

kaito: open up ouma

kaito: it’s just me

kaito: ok i can hear your fucking phone go off so i know you’re up

ouma: go away

ouma: those were just photoshopped messages

kaito: i can hear ya cryin

ouma: ..

ouma: just go away

kaito: -screenshots of the gc-

ouma: ..

ouma: the doors unlocked. come in if you want.

-no more ouma-

9:21 AM

hoshi: so like

hoshi: kaito and ouma didn’t show up to school today and no ones gonna talk about it

tsumugi: aren’t you in math rn???

hoshi: yeah why

tsumugi: what about that test you smart kids had

hoshi: it was easy. now about kaito and ouma

tsumugi: yeah ouma isn’t in lit./comp. rn

hoshi: kaito isn’t in math

angie: Autas vision came true :3

tsumugi: i mean, i hope, but maybe they’re both sick??

hoshi: doubt

himiko: i really hope kaito has shit on his dick rn

kaito: FUCK I JUST WOKE UP

himiko: damnit

himiko: thot u were with ouma fucking

kaito: we didn’t fuck

-kaito added ouma to the gc-

korekiyo: i think we finally did it boys

korekiyo: i think we got them together

ouma: yeah pretty much

kaito: slwkdksk

kaito: akwkenxjejd skuwmqlsjw

ouma: you asked me out last night?

kaito: i didn’t think you’d just

kaito: say it

kaito: also why didn’t you set your alarm

ouma: im literally on top of you you could have asked me

angie: what

gonta: What?

himiko: what

kiibo: What?

kaede: what??

tojo: what?

korekiyo: what

maki: what

miu: what

amami: what

hoshi: what

saihara: what?

tenko: what 

tsumugi: what

kaito: omg were cuddling

kaito: ouma made it sound dirty

ouma: all we did was kiss chill bbs

kaito: :(

ouma: ur my tru bb dont worry

kaito: :)

maki: gross

kaito: quit being mean, he’s not bad

miu: is ouma a reverse gremlin where if u feed it after midnight it gets cuter

kaito: no

ouma: yes

amami: im so happy for you two!! <3

kaito: aww thanks amami :)

hoshi: i mean, im happy

ouma: holy shit i think we did something kaito

saihara: i knew it’d eventually happen, you guys are perfect for each other!

kaito: thanks bro, you’ll always be my number one friend :)

tenko: you guys still suck

ouma: you can’t win em all

kaito: :,)

tsumugi: honestly thank fucking god you guys got together so cute !!!!!

ouma: UwU

kaito: pls don’t do that

ouma: D:

angie: im so happy for you guys, and so is Auta!

ouma: ur god isn’t real

kaito: really bad at all, honestly a great guy

angie: it’s ok! you don’t have to cover for your boyfriend! Auta will punish him :3

ouma: fuck

gonta: Gonta happy for friends being in love!

kaito: bless up gonta

ouma: truly bles up

himiko: i mean yea, y’all r cute

ouma: a,,,,

ouma: a compliment,,,, from himiko

himiko: shuddup

kiibo: Im very happy you guys get to be in love!

ouma: ty keebs, you can still be the side hoe >:3

kaito: :(

ouma: joke bb

kaito: :)

kiibo: Side hoe? What’s that?

kaede: doesn’t matter! please don’t corrupt kiibo, and congrats on your relationship!

ouma: omg piano tits

kaito: don’t call her piano tits

ouma: anyways ty

kaede: yw !!

tojo: you never asked for my blessing but ill let it slide

kaito: please don’t hurt me

tojo: it was a joke??

korekiyo: i knew it was gonna happen

ouma: korekiyo is the headass that says “i read the book so i know what’s gonna happen” right in the middle of the fucking movie

korekiyo: doesn’t hurt if it’s true

ouma: omfg

maki: still gross

maki: and im still pissed you guys woke me up at 3:15 for that

kaito: your just mad bc i got myself a mans

miu: agree with maki, still gross

maki: did we just ducking agree on something

miu: i guess so

maki: nvm congrats you two

miu: what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanna make a thingy ab what happened when kaito went into oumas room but like?? do i do it in this fanfic or like make a new one??? please help???????


	3. big gay juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonta asks a question, they talk about how pretty saihara is, and miu looks for love. also incest jokes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so lemme just clarify somethin,, i do this shit on my phone so typos are everywhere. also ive been spelling atua wrong this WHOLE FUCKING TIME FUUCK.
> 
> also i made a really rushed fic of what happened when kaito went to go get his mans in the last chapter so like peep it ig

10:36 PM

gonta: Gonta has a question!

himiko: isn’t it a bit late 4 u gonta??

gonta: You guys up at 3 AM!

himiko: well that’s bc we’re filthy sinners

himiko: anyways what’s ur question

gonta: It for Kaito or Ouma.

himiko: ur not gonna get a serious response from ouma so go w kaito

gonta: Thank you for your input, Himiko!

himiko: np

kiibo: I think they could be fighting right now?

himiko: omg what

kiibo: Theres a lot of yelling coming from Kaitos room!

himiko: NO

himiko: ALL MY HARD WORK

himiko: 4 NOTHING

kaede: my dorm is right next to kaitos. they’re not fighting, it’s just more of ouma being ouma and kaito being kaito

kaito: shes right

kaito: anyways what’s up gonta?

gonta: How do you know if you found true love?

kaito: shit i dunno

gonta: But you have boyfriend?

kaito: well i dunno if he’s the ONE

kaito: i really hope, but shit isn’t certain

tojo: the fact that you think ouma would even consider leaving you is baffling

kaede: honestly kaito it really is

kaito: what??

kiibo: It’s very obvious that Ouma loves you very much!

kaito: well like

kaito: its been a day guys

tojo: should’ve been longer.

kaito: look, im not here to get judged on my lack of ambition

ouma: well, you should have asked me out wayyyy before yesterday. i made it pretty obvious, kaito. you’re just stupid ig

kaede: they’re back to yelling

himiko: we know

korekiyo: can I just

korekiyo: say something???

tojo: no

korekiyo: too bad

korekiyo: amami called ouma out on his shit but honestly??

korekiyo: can someone do that to him because he has a huge crush on saihara

maki: i can’t believe id ever say this but

maki: agreed cuck

korekiyo: ahh, the feeling of acceptance

maki: we still hate you

korekiyo: shh

miu: FINALLY

miu: SOMEONE ELSE FUCKING NOTICED

amami: was it ever a secret?

hoshi: you guys thought you solved some riveting mystery??

hoshi: doesn’t everyone have a crush on saihara?

saihara: why are we taking about people having a crush on me?

tenko: ew no not me

hoshi: you don’t count

tenko: fuck you

tsumugi: he’s pretty

angie: agreed! :3

gonta: gonta think saihara very attractive! :)

saihara: wait what

himiko: he’s nice 2 look @

kiibo: Yes, Saihara is very cute!

kaede: I had a crush on him at the beginning of the year haha!

saihara: ok lets calm down

kaito: yeah saiharas cute

ouma: ^^ yeah

tojo: not my type, but i understand where you all come from

saihara: wait guys wdym

korekiyo: i wish he was my brother

maki: you’re disgusting

maki: but saiharas pretty

miu: smash

maki: you’re also disgusting

miu: true

amami: can we back off my man?

saihara: WHAT

amami: ??

saihara: WDYM ‘MY MAN’ ???

amami: i have a crush on you??

saihara: ALRIGHT

saihara: ALRIGHT OK

amami: i thought you knew

saihara: NO

saihara: DID EVERYONE KNOW??

hoshi: yeah pretty much

saihara: WELL

saihara: I LIKE YOU TOO

saihara: SO

amami: holy shit

angie: did i just hear amami sprint down the hallway owo

gonta: Gonta saw him do so! 

himiko: what r those gays doing

kiibo: Maybe theyre taking out their feelings?

kaede: Most likely :)

kaito: fuck yeah shuichi

kaito: get sum

tojo: no having sex

tojo: it’s too late in the night for that

ouma: mom your no fun :(

ouma: kaito planned to ram into me with no mercy whatsoever

ouma: did miu just moan?

korekiyo: Jesus Christ

ouma: you don’t get to judge, bud.

korekiyo: it was just one time

ouma: incest is a gateway drug

maki: dear fucking god iruma

maki: we have dorms right next to each other.

maki: perhaps you could show decency and not moan as loud??

miu: ok im done

miu: but i can’t help it

miu: all thsi sexual tension.

miu: and I can’t get anyone

maki: thsi

hoshi: thsi

tenko: thsi

tsumugi: thsi

angie: thsi

himiko: thsi

kaito: thsi

ouma: thsi

tojo: thsi

korekiyo: thsi

amami: thsi

miu: you’re on thin fucking ice cuck

miu: also amami your back??

amami: check bios bb

hoshi: 4.20.18??

amami: yep :)

hoshi: ok ik this is supposed to be a happy moment and all but it’s 4/19

amami: ik, 4/20 is just more romantic

saihara: this is so embarrassing how did oumota do it

amami: wait do we have a ship name??

tsumugi: amasai

saihara: that was quick

tsumugi: that was what we all talked about behind your guys back

tenko: FUCKING FILTHY MEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i wanna ship miu with someone but idk who please help


	4. we have some edgelords here guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they celebrate 420, kaito and amami get cuddled, and they talk about their sexualities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is too short but enjoy ig

12:06 AM

himiko: happy 420

kiibo: What’s so special about the 20th of April?

himiko: it’s been dubbed weed day

kiibo: Weed day?

Kiibo: Why are we celebrating weeds??

kaito: no, himiko means like

kaito: smoking weed

kiibo: I still don’t get it.

kaito: yknow

kaito: marijuana

kaito: the devils lettuce

kiibo: Oh!

kiibo: Should we be celebrating it?

himiko: nyes

kaito: it’s a joke keebs

kaito: were not gonna smoke weed

ouma: yeah, that’s the weak shit

ouma: i picked up some black tar heroin meth on the way home yesterday

kaito: ouma,,,,

kaito: don’t play w kiibo babe,,,,,,

ouma: your no fun :(

kaito: not what you said last night

korekiyo: and what are you implying with that?

kaito: im implaying that he got dick korekiyo.

kaito: dick from me

ouma: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME KAITO

ouma: MAKIS BANGING AT MY DOOR, TRYING TO GET IN

kaito: shit

kaito: makiroll it was just a joke!!

ouma: SHE STARTED BANGING LOUDER OMG

ouma: WAIT IS THAT??

ouma: MOM YOU SWEET ANGEL

ouma: THANK YOU FOR GETTING THE VISIOUS GIRL OFF OF ME

tojo: it’s no problem

maki: i will kill all three of you

tojo: what are you guys doing up so late

korekiyo: we had to talk about how ouma got dicked down by kaito

kaito: SHES BANGING AT MY DOOR NOW

kaito: IT WAS A JOKE

kaito: THE WORST I DID WAS GAVE HIM A HICKY

tojo: you will be punished in the morning for the hicky

tojo: but ouma’s virginity is still in tact, so it won’t be as severe

ouma: previous keebs took my virginity 

tojo: no he didn’t

ouma: you’re right

miu: you gave up fairly quickly

ouma: yeah well when you’re smoking weed you don’t tend to care as much

ouma: THAT WAS A JOKE

ouma: IVE NEVER BLAZED IT TOJO STOP PLEASE

tojo: sorry

miu: wait, has anyone here blazed it?

miu: i did a little in middle school but im weird as hell so

korekiyo: i frequently smoke weed

miu: we know cuck

kaito: i mean, i used to

kaito: but not anymore

angie: Atua indorsed it, so it was legal on my island :3

ouma: angie?????

ouma: kaito??????

ouma: weed???????

kaito: it was 7th grade

kaito: i hit peopls when i smoke/drink so i don’t anymore

ouma: drink??????

kaito: yeah, rough times my friend

kaito: ouma just picked my lock, waltz into my room and started cuddling me??

ouma: well your making me feel sad

kaito: what????

ouma: you smoked weed and drank, so sad stuff must have been happening in your life

ouma: so i wanna cuddle you

kaito: while that’s not the reason, ill still cuddle you bb

ouma: thanks bb

amami: y’all are right next to each other

kaito: you’d do the same with shuichi

amami: i suppose you’re right

amami: damnit now i really wanna cuddle saihara

amami: thank you saihara for walking into my room and cuddling me

hoshi: are there any straights here??

amami: you?

hoshi: well i don’t like anyone rn

tenko: im gay

hoshi: we know

tsumugi: i mean, i guess im bi

angie: i just judge based on personality :3

gonta: Gonta likes girls!

himiko: i dunno what i like

kiibo: I like girls as well!

kaede: I mean, I’m gay

kaito: bi

tojo: im straight

ouma: gay

korekiyo: no matter what i say im just gonna be called a cuck

maki: cuck

maki: and i don’t like people so ilike dunno

miu: ill fuck anything, but i got someone special in mind rn

rantaro: someone special, you say?

rantaro: owo

hoshi: never use that face again.

rantaro: D:

hoshi: @saihara come get ur man

saihara: im with him right now

amami: he’s on my lap >:3

saihara: YOU DIDNT NEED TO TELL THEM

saihara: but iruma

saihara: wait nvm ill ask you privately

-private chat: saihara > miu-

saihara: is it kiibo you’re taking about

miu: FUCK

miu: HOWD YOU KNOW

saihara: you talk to him a lot

saihara: and you always touch his body

saihara: and while you flirt with everyone in your

saihara: special way of flirting

saihara: you do it a lot more to him

miu: well shit man

miu: so what should i do???

saihara: well

saihara: ill ask him some questions and see if he’s into you

saihara: and ill get back to you

saihara: and if he does, i say make your move :)

miu: do you think he will????

saihara: honestly, a little bit

saihara: he gets flustered in a way with you that he never does with ouma

miu: ok, thanks soldier.

saihara: don’t call me soldier.


	5. we all dont hate ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They change the name of the group chat, talk about their past relationships and crushes, and even start a new relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh too short of a chapter >:(

-no more ouma-

9:11 PM

kiibo: Hey, so are we going to change the chat name?

kaede: Oh yeah! Umm

kaede: @kaito

kaito: shit you’re right

-kaito changed the name too -ilhsm uwu-

kaede: as cute as that is, not everyone’s gonna like that name.

kaito: that’s all i could think off

-tojo changed the name to -ilygsm uwu-

kaito: thanks mom!!

tojo: no problem!!

ouma: yknow

ouma: i really have the urge to change the name.

ouma: i really do

ouma: but i wont

kaito: :)

ouma: :)

korekiyo: gay

ouma: incest = wincest

korekiyo: can we talk about how it was just OME TIME

ouma: NO ONE wants to talk about that

korekiyo: i supposed you are right

maki: let’s talk about who i all hate in the gc

maki: the name of it isn’t really fitting

ouma: who do you hate, my dear makiroll?

maki: you

ouma: and?

maki: you

maki: korekiyo and miu ig, but mostly you

miu: fuck you maki

korekiyo: is that why you’re always so grumpy?

korekiyo: because you’re right in between me and miu??

maki: no i just hate life

miu: same

korekiyo: same

ouma: same

kaito: same 

maki: nvm i love life

ouma: D:

korekiyo: D:

miu: D:

miu: why wasn’t kaito on the list of people you hate??

maki: no reason

kaito: it’s not like we ended on a bad note or anything

miu: woah woah woah

miu: wdym???

kaito: we dated??

miu: what

ouma: WHAT??

kaito: babe,,,,,,

kaito: don’t do this,,,,,,,,,,,

miu: maki

miu: kaito

miu: explain

maki: ok, we dated for about 2 months at the beginning of the school year. 

maki: it’s not like we didn’t tell people, we just weren’t public

maki: we both decided we’re better as friends

miu: ok nice

miu: also where’d kaito go??

kaito: ouma gets jealous easily so im in his room cuddling him rn

miu: when are you guys not cuddling?

kaito: never

amami: i mean, with this enlighting revolation

amami: let’s talk about who we all have a crush on currently

amami: ill go first: saihara

hoshi: i mean, don’t reallt have a crush rn, but if i has to choose someone, itd be saihara

saihara: ahh ty!

saihara: but i have to say amami <3

amami: <3

tenko: i mean

tenko: i have a crush on himiko

hoshi: we know

saihara: but you told everyone, which is good! :)

tenko: i don’t think she likes me back

tsumugi: i don’t really have a crush rn

angie: neither do i :3

gonta: Gonta not like someone right now either!

himiko: tenko????

himiko: likes me???????

tenko: eep

himiko: im not mad

himiko: just surprised

himiko: i

himiko: think i like someone?????

himiko: just not sure

himiko: so please don’t make me say it

kiibo: We wont make you!

kiibo: As for me, I’ve caught feelings for Iruma!

kaede: Iruma?!

kiibo: Is that bad?

kaede: No! Just didn’t expect it.

kaede: I think it’s cute!

kiibo: :)

kaede: Well, I don’t like anyone!

kaito: ouma kokichi <3

ouma: kaito momota <3

tojo: no one really

korekiyo: tojo

ouma: mom

ouma: please stay single

ouma: or far away from korekiyo

tojo: sorry, staying away from you now korekiyo

korekiyo: figures

maki: you guys will never get who i like out of me.

miu: i have a confession..

miu: i like kiibo

kiibo: Wait

kiibo: You like me as well, Iruma?

miu: WHAT

maki: you didn’t see kiibos text?

miu: NO

miu: I WAS FREAKING OUT OVER SENDING MY TEXT

miu: OK JUST SAW IT

amami: did iruma just run over to kiibos dorm?

hoshi: yes

amami: my work here is done

hoshi: you knew about their crushes

amami: only mius

amami: kiibs was just a guess

hoshi: howd you know??

amami: miu messaged saihara last night about it, and i read the messages

saihara: not the route i would go, but good job amami!

amami: thanks babe <3

saihara: <3

tenko: gross

amami: you’d do the same to himiko

tenko: true

tsumugi: you guys should totally date!

tenko: i think himiko is straight

tsumugi: id check, but that’s a lot of messages to go back

angie: ill speak to Atua and see what i can work out :3

tenko: you don’t have to

angie: anything for my friend

tenko: thanks :)

angie: :)

gonta: Gonta loves the friendship here :)

himiko: oh sry i fell asleep

himiko: yeah i rlly dunno my sexuality

angie: so you’d be open to date a girl?

himiko: yea

tenko: holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi should we add himiko and tenko to the sacred list of ships or is that too much?


	6. kaede and tojo break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaede has a mental breakdown, they talk about the schools relationships, tojo had a mental breakdown, and saihara is ‘straight savage.’

-ilygsm-

12:32 AM

kaede: you guys ever just stress over nothing lol

kaito: 1. you’re not using proper grammar 2. its 12:30 3. what’s wrong

kaede: im just like

kaede: stressing over piano and school and everything for no good reason

tojo: would you like anything?

kaede: ahh no im fine, just venting, tysm though!!

kaito: you should rest

kaede: ive tried, i just

kaede: can’t

ouma: id @ someone to come snuggle you to sleep but i dunno anyone who likes you

korekiyo: @maki

ouma: holy shit you’re right

kaede: as cool as that would be, i don’t think maki likes me in that way

maki: ill be over in a sec.

korekiyo: holy shit what

maki: i tolerate kaede the most out of all of you

kaede: uwu

kaede: were cuddling now she’s really good at it thanks korekiyo

korekiyo: holy shit wtf is happening

tojo: go to sleep now kaede

kaede: I will!

kaede: Thank you all! 

maki: ill make sure she sleeps

miu: is this the class where everyone just gets together

amami: well im pretty sure every other class is like this

miu: ??

amami: in the class above us, we have hiyoko and mahiru, mikan and ibuki, souda and gundham, and hajime and chiaki

amami: and the class above that class we have ishimaru and mondo, and im pretty sure aoi and sakura, all though no one knows

miu: jfc kiibo and i are the only other straight couple in class besides hajime and chiaki

hoshi: well this is a school full of like adnormoties, makes sense all our relationships aren’t normal

hoshi: you’re dating a fucking robot miu

miu: holy fuck you’re right

saihara: honestly, i think that’s what makes our group fun :)

amami: ilhsm guys u don’t understand

hoshi: i get it

saihara: amami,,,

saihara: stop urself.

amami: :(

saihara: jokes

amami: :)

tsumugi: ahh, i wish i had a relationship

amami: don’t you like that junko girl?

tsumugi: yeah, but that’ll never happen

amami: damn ok

amami: also release date for tenmiko?

tenko: were just friends

amami: don’t you like her

tenko: yeah, doesn’t mean we’re anything tho

angie: why can’t we just be happy and single :3

tenko: im not unhappy

tenko: just it’d be cool

angie: can’t argue with that logic

gonta: Do you guys think Gonta will find love?

angie: yes

tenko: yes

amami: yes

hoshi: yes 

saihara:yes

miu: yes

kaito: yes

ouma: yes

korekiyo: yes

tojo: yes

Gonta: :D

himiko: god i fukin luv him

himiko: also what’s tenmiko?

kaito: you and tenkos ship name.

himiko: huh

himiko: well @ least im being shipped w sum1

tojo: well i don’t think you need to be shipped with someone to have self worth

ouma: damn ok tojo

ouma: i see you loud and clear

himiko: “i c u loud and clear”

ouma: shut up

kaito: ??

kaito: do you and tojo have beef??

ouma: it’s stupid don’t ask

tojo: ever since you guys have been dating he’s been going to you about his problems and i feel used.

ouma: damn ok

kaito: aww tojo!!!

kaito: you’re way better at solving problems than me, i just cuddle oumas problems away! ouma really cares about you, he wouldn’t use you like that

ouma: my evil guy persona.

ouma: all thrown out the window

korekiyo: what fucking evil guy persona?

ouma: look pal, we can’t all just be pure evil like you

korekiyo: how am i pure evil?

ouma: you fucked your sister

korekiyo: one day im going to fucking kick you into the sun

kaito: YOU

tojo: SHALL

kaito: NOT

tojo: HURT

kaito: OUR

tojo: BABY

korekiyo: nvm

ouma: :D

kaito: :D

tojo: :D

miu: furries

ouma: robot fucker

miu: touché

korekiyo: speaking of robots, what’s kiibo doing??

korekiyo: he usually responds

miu: well he sometimes gets really in peace and sleeps kinda and that’s what he’s doing rn

ouma: owo

ouma: how do you know?

miu: im with kiibo, your with kaito, saiharas with amami, I thought we all knew that couples are just gonna cuddle for now on

amami: damn you didn’t have to expose us like that

hoshi: we all knew rantaro

saihara: well i feel better knowing everyone is doing that

tenko: im not :(

saihara: that’s bc you won’t ask out himiko

tsumugi: 

tsumugi: did you just??

saihara: ??

tenko: jfc saihara didn’t think you’d go in on me

saihara: huh??

amami: he’s growing up so fast :,^)

angie: i didn’t think saihara had it in him

saihara: i give up, im tired

amami: he just,,

amami: fell asleep on me

amami: ilhsm

himiko: your such a bad influence on him

himiko: that was harsh for saihara

amami: eh

kaito: straight savage

amami: end yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ok since im trash as hell, should maki and kaede be a thing? and should i ship someone with tsumugi, and if yes, who??


End file.
